official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Roane County, Tennessee
Roane County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 54,181. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 27 US Route 70 Tennessee State Route 29 Tennessee State Route 29A Tennessee State Route 58 Tennessee State Route 61 Tennessee State Route 62 Tennessee State Route 72 Tennessee State Route 95 Tennessee State Route 299 Tennessee State Route 304 Tennessee State Route 322 Tennessee State Route 326 Tennessee State Route 327 Geography Adjacent counties Loudon County (east) Knox County (east-northeast) Morgan County (north) Anderson County (northeast) McMinn County (south) Rhea County (southwest) Meigs County (south-southwest) Cumberland County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 94.03% White (50,946) 3.42% Other (1,854) 2.55% Black or African American (1,381) 12.2% (6,610) of Roane County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Roane County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic tends to go unreported. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.92 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Harriman - 6,350 Kingston - 5,934 Rockwood - 5,562 CDPs Midtown - 1,360 Unincorporated communities Cedar Grove Midway Post Oak Forms Postoak Ten Mile (partly in Meigs County) Ghost towns Cardiff Wheat Climate Fun facts * During the Civil War, Roane County, like many East Tennessee counties, was largely pro-Union. When Tennessee voted on the Ordinance of Secession on June 8, 1861, Roane Countians voted 1,568 to 454 in favor of remaining in the Union. In October 1861, Union guerrilla William B. Carter organized the East Tennessee bridge-burning conspiracy from a command post in Kingston. During the Knoxville Campaign in December 1863, a Union force led by General James G. Spears scattered a small Confederate force led by John R. Hart near Kingston. * During the late 19th century, northern investors established two planned cities in Roane County— Cardiff and Harriman. Cardiff, located northeast of Rockwood, was planned as a company town to support several proposed mining industries in the area. Harriman was planned as a Temperance Town. Both ventures suffered critical setbacks as a result of the Panic of 1893. Harriman survived, but never grew in the manner its planners had envisioned, while Cardiff failed altogether. During World War II, the federal government created the city of Oak Ridge as a planned community as part of the Manhattan Project to develop the atomic bomb. As a result of the Project, both the K-25 gaseous diffusion plant and the Oak Ridge National Laboratory are located in the county. * Twice in the 1990s, Midtown residents voted to incorporate as a town, and for a time the community maintained a municipal government, but the incorporation was challenged in court and eventually overturned after the state statute under which Midtown incorporated was ruled unconstitutional. * Several movies have been filmed in Roane County, including Boys of Summerville and October Sky. * Roane County was the childhood home of actress Megan Fox, who lived in Kingston. She attended elementary school, took dance classes, and was on the swim team in Roane County. * The 2010 film, Get Low, starring Bill Murray, Robert Duvall, and Sissy Spacek, was based on the true story of a Roane County man, Felix Breazeale. Breazeale was a local hermit who opted to throw himself a funeral while he was still alive. The funeral intrigued many, making it a gathering of thousands. Category:Tennessee Counties